supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sentai Manga Trilogy
Super Sentai Manga Trilogy was the new and improved manga of Super Sentai based on Samuel's Quest and one bonus part Post-Samuel's Quest. It was released in Augest 8, 2013. After event of the previous series, it can drew and retelling the story. Unlike the previous series, this manga can change the synopsis and anime-characters couldn't appeared in the manga. Differences of TV Series *Samuel was not a anti-hero since originally tv series, but a hero in manga. *Unlike TV Series, this manga was more difficult nudity and tiny-bit violences. *Though Samuel killed Jellal as Beast 2nd Form Rising, he was revived as a ally and turned back into good. *Asami was never killed and involves to the TV Series. *Rolf married Saya Otonashi unlike TV Series before the end of Samuel's Quest. *Samuel never killed Lelouch unlike the TV series and never involved his adopted brother Rolo. *Samuel's secret was revealed like TV series about his predecessor/father and mother were married and she give birth the baby then named him Samuel 'Nakaoka" Joo after name of his father. *Unlike the TV Series, Eureka's calm and arrogent personality to calm and aggressive. *Sasuke Uchiha wasn't true antagonist at all unlike the TV Series. List of the Volumes Singular Rider #The Prologue (Samuel and Sadako re-first appearance, starting fight to death at HOTD World, Enter joins Samuel as Team Samuel) #The Beginning, Decade (Unlike the series, Tsukasa gained Samuel's trust before Samuel) #Enter the Cure Aqua #Unlocking the Secret #Samuel vs. Jellal (Samuel suddenly transformed into Beast 1st form, but then caused into Beast 2nd Form Rising) #Samuel's Rampage (Samuel continues to rampage because of his anger until Enter calls him to return back into his normal) #The Alert, G Den-O #Faizing Fire #Survive As One #Perfect Ryuki Partner #Ryuga Nightmares #The World of Diend (Like the TV Series, Daiki become apprentice for Samuel) #Den-O, Ryotaro Liner #Loving Fate #Agito and Gills #Samuel's Fury (Samuel was corrupted from Seed of Agito to make worse cause Beast 2nd Form) #Gills Save Samuel (Gills saves Samuel from influence of the Beast) #The Dark Rider World #Singular Rider is Complete (Samuel as Singular Rider completely gains the COMPLETE Form) #The Beginning Kiva (Wataru Kurenai re-first appearance and asked Samuel to destroy Decade, but he refused to kill Tsukasa) #Kiva is Hope #Arc the First Place #Rey in the Dark Town #The Attack of Sasword #It The Samurai #A Red Samurai and the Cure #Upgrades, D-Touch #Work Together as Love #East to Eas (Samuel accidentally capture Eas RIDE Card) #Bringing Out Gatack #Destruction of Singular Rider (Samuel flashback when he destroys all of the universes) #Break Out #Freshly Curing (Samuel gains Fresh Precure RIDE Cards sets) #Kabuto of the Future #Barricade of the Hibiki #Explosion, Kuuga Ultimate Attack #Eve's Hope #Kabuki, The Legendary Oni #The Event of Singular Rider S (Samuel tolds the story about his predecessor and father who has same name) #Will or Power #Gatack, the Hero Future #Kiva and Waon #Fangire Note (Wataru Kurenai gains the FinalAttackRide Card called Kiva Note then left of Samuel's teammates, but still transformed into Kiva or summon DGBK Emperor Form) #Change, Caucasus #Kuuga (Samuel and Daiki journey to Kuuga Universe and meet Yuusuke as Kamen Rider Kuuga successor of Godai) #Sadness (Yuusuke was unable to save her because of poison, but Samuel has a amazing idea to change the past) #Happiness (Samuel used Hyper Clock Up RIDE Card, an upgraded version of original Clock Up RIDE Card to go the past then save her from) #The True Kind #The Man with True Life #Samuel vs. Tsukasa: Battle of Daishocker (footage to Singular Rider S: Decade vs. Daishocker and TV Series' finale) #The Beast Rampage (Samuel transformed into Beast Mode Rising once again then goes on the rampage much as Tsukasa's horror) #The Friendship Hope (Samuel resume his rampage until Tsukasa throws his replacement Rider Card away then returned back to heroic side before revealing his true Beast Mode named Stage 3) #The Final Flight Battle (Wataru thanking Samuel to help Tsukasa become the heroic side then receive the gift for his helping him; the next rank called Sentai Ranger Mode) Zyuranger to Spaceranger #Meeting the Friends (Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, Freddy Benson and Spencer Shay first re-appearance) #The Dinosaurs Long Time #Arise, Daizyujin #The Beauty and the Bandor #Rumble of Monster #Attack of the Lumbus #The Strange Thing #Battle of the DragonRanger #Daizyujin's Falls #Dragon Caesar #Gouryujin, Arrival #Burai, Lives #Samuel Save Burai #King Brachion, Awakening #The New Goma Monster #Satan is Coming #Revive, Ultimate Daizyujin #Miracle Armor, Tyrannoranger SuperArmed #Kai, Son of Bandora #Guardian Beasts, Sent Away #To Ohranger #Samuel vs. Machine Beast #Barmon Empire Fight Back #OhPuncher, Awakened Gingaman to Timeranger Eureka Seven #The Meet of Eureka #The Secret of Eureka #The Final Ends Triplet #Samuel's Voice Goseiger #The Finale Continues Category:Others